9 Juni Tahun Ini
by Nerazzuri
Summary: "Mendampingimu adalah misi seumur hidup untukku, Anata," kata Hinata.  Sebuah kalimat yang selalu menguatkan Itachi bahwa Hinata akan selalu ada disampingnya meski kehidupan mereka begitu sederhana. Itachi's birthday fic. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AR, OCs, typos, timeline acak dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Birthday fic for Itachi**

**.**

Itachi memandangi hijaunya pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Suara serangga yang bersahut-sahutan seakan memainkan melodi untuk dirinya. Rasanya sah-sah saja jika ia berasumsi demikian.

"Uchiha_-sensei," _tegur seorang _genin_, "Uchiha-_sensei_ sedang apa?"

Itachi belum menjawab. Bukan karena ia tuli, tapi karena ia memikirkan kalimat paling tepat untuk menjawabnya. Ia tak mungkin bercerita pada anak didiknya bahwa ia sedang menikmati panorama yang ada di sekitar tempat yang merupakan tempat yang sangat bersejarah untuknya dan sang istri. Di tempat inilah, mereka mengikrarkan diri untuk memulai hidup baru mereka.

"Menikmati senja," Itachi memilih jawaban itu diantara sekian banyak jawaban di kepalanya.

_Genin_ berambut merah bata itu memandanginya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya Uchiha-_sensei_ begini, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Kazuharu-_kun_ sendiri untuk apa kesini?" tanya Itachi pada murid yang telah merusak kekhusyukannya menikmati senja di musim panas ini.

"Kudengar Uchiha-_sensei_ berulangtahun hari ini. Jadi aku membawa ini. _Tou-san_ bilang, Uchiha-_sensei_ suka ini," kata Kazuharu. Itachi bisa melihat sepintas, isinya adalah beberapa tusuk _kushidango_. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari, ayah dari bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun ini adalah sahabatnya, Akasuna no Sasori.

"_Arigatou_,"' hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, _Sensei_. Aku cuma mau memberi itu saja kok," ucap Kazuharu.

Itachi mengangguk, membiarkan muridnya pergi hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik rimbunnya ilalang. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan nostalgianya di tempat yang bersejarah baginya.

.

.

.

Membantai klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan sang adik bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Itachi. Ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Jika bukan karena tugas maha berat yang diembannya, Itachi takkan melakukannya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, ada sebuah kesedihan saat melihat Sasuke begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya. Tapi biarlah. Dengan begitu Sasuke akan membencinya, ingin mengalahkannya, bahkan mungkin ingin membunuhnya. Justru itulah yang ia harapkan.

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek. Dua pipinya dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Manis, itulah kata yang terbesit dalam benak Itachi. Mungkin saat dewasa nanti ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Hiks… hiks…" gadis itu terisak.

Itachi baru menyadari, ada yang janggal di sini. Ini sudah malam, jelas bukan waktunya anak-anak bermain. Pertanyaannya seolah terjawab saat melihat mata gadis itu.

Hyuuga.

Klan yang sangat konservatif. Beberapa kali klan itu dikabarkan mengalamai perpecahan. Apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut masalah _souke_ dan _bunke_. Berada di lingkungan klan yang keras seperti Hyuuga pasti memberi tekanan yang cukup berat untuk gadis yang terlihat sangat lembut itu. Ah, Itachi bahkan bisa menilainya hanya dari gerak-geriknya saja.

Gadis kecil ini adalah _heiress_ klan Hyuuga. Itachi ingat pernah melihatnya di kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"Kenapa menangis?" Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, meski masih terdengar sesenggukan. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada orang lain di sekitarnya, terlebih orang yang tak ia rasa takut di hatinya. Siapakah orang ini? Orang jahatkah? Batinnya terus menerka-nerka. Ah, sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Ia merasa orang ini bukanlah orang yang perlu ia takuti.

Itachi datang mendekat. Ia meraih sesuatu di sakunya. Permen rasa madu. Itachi tak ingat pernah menyimpannya. Tapi semoga ini bisa berguna.

"E-eh?" Hyuuga kecil itu sedikit bingung saat Itachi meletakkan permen itu di telapak tangannya.

"Makanlah. Mungkin rasa manisnya bisa mengobati pahitnya hidup yang kau jalani," kata Itachi.

"_A-ariga_…" belum sempat Hyuuga kecil ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah pergi.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah polos gadis kecil ini. Ia membuka bungkus permen isinya. Rasanya manis, dan entah kenapa rasanya begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Itachi mendapati istrinya berada di halaman rumah, menyirami tanaman yang membuat halaman rumah mereka tampak asri. Himeka, putrinya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu duduk di teras, mengamati ibunya. Itachi tak melihat putranya di sudut manapun.

"_Okaeri, Tou-san_," sambut Himeka yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Istrinya menoleh, "Ah, Itachi-_kun_. _Okaeri_," sambutnya.

"_Tadaima_," kata Itachi.

Istrinya meletakkan selang yang semula ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman untuk menyambutnya. Wanita Hyuuga yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu mengiringi langkah Itachi ke dalam rumah mereka bersama Himeka.

"Mana Hideki?" tanya Itachi.

"Di kamarnya, _Tou-san_. Sakit," jawab Himeka.

"Dia demam, Itachi-_kun_. Sepertinya dia kelelahan," tambah istrinya.

Itachi mengerti. Saudara kembar Himeka itu memang lebih mirip dirinya dibanding Himeka. Secara fisik, Himeka dan Hideki kembar identik. Sama-sama memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan memiliki iris selegam obsidian. Tapi secara sifat, Himeka lebih mirip istrinya.

"Dia memang keras kepala," ucap Itachi, "Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Dia sedang tidur, Itachi-kun," kata istrinya.

Itachi menghela nafas sesaat. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada _dango_ yang tadi diberikan Kazuharu yang belum ia habiskan, "Makanlah. Ini dari Kazuharu. Tak seenak buatan _Okaa-san_-mu. Tapi tak buruk," katanya pada Himeka.

Istrinya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Sekarang kau percaya kan, Itachi-_kun_. Mereka bisa menerimamu."

Itachi menoleh, "Kurasa kau benar, Hinata."

Ya. Konoha boleh saja mencampakkannya. Hyuuga boleh saja membuang Hinata. Tapi Iwa akan selalu menerima mereka.

Tadinya Itachi berpikir penduduk Konoha takkan bisa menerimanya kembali sebagai mantan _missing-nin_, termasuk Hinata. Dan dugaannya benar kecuali tentang Hinata. Anggota Tim 8 itu selalu beranggapan bahwa sekejam apa pun seorang kriminal, selalu ada sisi lain darinya yang menunggu untuk disentuh selama ia adalah manusia.

Dan Hinata membuktikannya.

Kelembutan hatinya telah berhasil mengikat Itachi, membawanya pada sebuah romansa yang tenang namun dalam. Nyaris seperti air. Meski romansa inilah yang membuat Hinata terusir dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Uchiha Hinata, dialah hidup Itachi.

.

.

.

Raut wajah pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu sudah tak ramah sejak melihat Itachi memasuki gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga. Lelaki paruh baya ini sudah sering mendengar berita-berita miring tentang mantan _missing-nin_ ini. Dan baginya, penjahat tetaplah penjahat.

Basa-basi bukanlah budaya Klan Uchiha. Itachi bukan pengecualian.

"Saya datang untuk melamar putri Anda, Hyuuga-_sama_." Adalah kalimat pertama Itachi saat keduanya bertatap muka.

Hiashi paham siapa putrinya yang dimaksud Itachi. Ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku takkan menyerahkan putriku pada seorang pengkhianat, Uchiha-_san_."

Jika Itachi tidak punya rasa hormat pada calon mertuanya ini, mungkin ia sudah menggunakan _mangekyou_ _sharingan_-nya untuk membunuh Pak Tua ini. Itachi mencintai Hinata, dan ia juga yakin Hinata juga tak ingin berpisah darinya.

"Aku sudah menidurinya semalam. Mungkin sekarang benihku sedang tumbuh di tubuhnya," kata Itachi tenang.

Bukan hanya Hiashi dan para tetua yang terkejut, Hinata juga. Ia memandangi wajah pria yang dikasihinya. Menidurinya? Yang benar saja. Tak sekalipun Itachi menyentuhnya walau hanya untuk bergandengan tangan.

"Hinata! Apa itu benar?" geram Hiashi. Jika tak ada para tetua klan di sini, ia pasti sudah menampar putri sulungnya itu.

"A-aku…"

"Dia dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_-ku saat kami melakukannya," potong Itachi.

Mata Hiashi membulat mendengarnya. Giginya gemeretuk menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh laki-laki yang telah menodai putrinya. Ia berbalik menatap tajam pada putrinya.

PLAAKK!

Satu tamparan keras diterima Hinata. Membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan itu terkejut. Butiran air mata terlihat di sudut mata Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukan Hyuuga! Kau tahu, Hokage-_sama_ akan segera melamarmu. Tapi kau malah berzina dengan penjahat sepertinya!" geram Hiashi.

"Ta-tapi_ Tou-san_, a-aku…"

"Diam!" bentak Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata.

Memang benar kalau Naruto, sang _rokudaime_ berniat melamar Hinata dan menjadikannya istri kedua. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah menikah. Namun setelah hampir lima tahun menikah, mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak. Karena itulah, ia berniat mencari istri yang diharapkan bisa memberinya keturunan.

Naruto tak pernah menyadari, sejak Hinata menyatakan perasaannya saat invasi Pein beberapa tahun lalu atau lebih tepatnya sejak Naruto mengabaikannya dan memilih pergi ke pelukan Sakura, Hinata tak pernah lagi menghaprapkannya. Terlebih saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang pernah memberinya permen madu yang menjelma menjadi pria penuh kharisma. Uchiha Itachi.

"Dengan atau tanpa restu Anda, saya akan tetap menikahi Hinata," tegas Itachi.

'Kau!" Hiashi mencabut _katana_ dari tempatnya dan mengarahkanya pada itachi. Pria tua yang biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan emosi itu betul-betul geram. _Byakugan_-nya pun telah aktif.

"He-hentikan!" Hinata berusaha melerai mereka , "Itachi-_kun_, kumohon hentikan."

"Hiashi-_sama_, tenanglah!" kata para tetua.

"Baiklah," Hiashi memasukkan _katana_-nya kembali, "Pergilah dengannya, Hinata. Mulai saat ini kau bukan Hyuuga lagi. Yukito! Hapus namanya dari silsilah klan Hyuuga!"

Mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar keputusan Hiashi. Itachi maju untuk merengkuhnya. Ia sendiri tak mengira kalau ucapannya yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah strategi bisa berdampak sejauh ini.

"Ayo kita pergi," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Sang mantan _heiress_ itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring _taiyaki_ di sisi Itachi. Suaminya sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga rumah sambil memandangi bulan. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan mantan missing-nin yang sekarang menjadi seorang _sensei_ di Iwagakure ini.

"_Anata_, ini tehmu," ucapan lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Ditatapnya sepasang mata pucat milik istrinya, "Katakan Hinata. Apakah kau menyesal hidup bersamaku yang tak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Jika aku menyesal, aku takkan ada di sisimu sekarang ini, _Anata_," Hinata memeluk lengan Itachi.

"Mendampingimu adalah misi seumur hidupku, _Anata_," ucap Hinata, "Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan padamu?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi singkat.

Hinata melepas pelan pelukannya. Ia melangkah ke dalam rumah, namun ia segera kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Itachi-_kun_," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan bungkusan itu.

Isinya sebuah rompi yang mirip rompi _jounin_ di Konoha. Itachi yakin benda seperti ini takkan didapatkan di Iwa.

"Neji-_nii_ yang membawakannya. Aku sudah memesannya sejak Neji-_nii_ mengunjungi kita bulan lalu," kata Hinata, "Rompi Itachi-_kun_ sudah sedikit kusam, jadi kurasa sudah waktunya Itachi-_kun_ memiliki rompi baru."

Hyuuga Neji.

Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang merestui hubungan mereka. Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang datang ke pernikahan mereka. Kapten Anbu itu diam-diam mengikuti mereka hingga ke Iwa. Dan setelah menemui mereka, Neji berjanji bahwa pertemuan itu adalah sebuah rahasia dengan syarat ia boleh mengunjungi Hinata setiap bulannya.

Itachi meletakkan rompi barunya di sisi kanannya. Ia menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya, "_Arigatou_," bisiknya di telinga wanita Uchiha yang ia nikahi lima tahun lalu itu.

Hinata mengangguk menatap mata _onyx_ milik suaminya. Ia menutup matanya saat Itachi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecap sebuah rasa yang mewakili hati Itachi, juga Hinata.

"Ehm!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup berat memaksa Itachi melepas kehangatan itu. Ia terlihat gusar melihat Neji berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang tadi siang. Aku tidak melihatmu sejak tadi," tukas Itachi.

"Se-sejak da-datang tadi pagi, _Nii-san_ tertidur," ucap Hinata sedikit tergagap. Rona pink muncul di permukaan pipinya.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi saat berangkat kesini. Dan lagi, memangnya jarak Konoha-Iwa itu dekat?" kata Neji, "Lagipula aku membawa sebuah misi di sini."

"Hn?" alis Itachi terangkat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Neji.

"Hiashi-_jisan_ ingin kalian kembali ke Konoha. Beliau sudah memaafkanmu," jelas Neji, "Kembalilah, Uchiha. Konoha membutuhkanmu."

Itachi masih tak bereaksi. Sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut. ia menatap mata istrinya seolah minta persetujuan. Konoha sudah banyak memberikan luka untuk mereka. Di sini, meski hidup sederhana, mereka mengerti arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Di sini pulalah mereka akan mendidik Himeka dan Hideki.

Itachi meremas jemari istrinya, "Kami akan mengunjungi _Otou-san_, tapi kami akan tetap menjadi warga Iwa. Di sinilah hidup kami sekarang," tegasnya.

Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar penolakan Itachi. Ia beralih memandang sepupunya, berharap adik sepupunya itu mau membujuk Itachi. Tapi yang dilihatnya sama seklai berlawanan. Dari matanya, ia tahu Hinata mendukung suaminya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengerti.

"Baiklah," kata Neji paham.

Itachi merengkuh tubuh istrinya dan memberikan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Hinata. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Hiashi mau mengakuinya sebagai menantu. Inilah kado terindah yang diberikan _Kami-sama_, 9 Juni tahun ini.

.

Owari

.

.

Rasanya agak janggal kalo Itachi sampai secereroboh itu bohongin Hiashi. Tapi saya nggak ada ide nyari alasan biar Hiashi ngusir Hinata. Hanya sanggup bikin kayak gini buat ultahnya Ita-nii. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
